1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a surveillance system which receives image signals respectively having different strengths and a method of operating the surveillance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surveillance system operates in such a way in which an operator detects an image received from a camera capturing a surveillance region, and then traces an interested object by directly adjusting a rotational direction or zoom magnification of the camera.
A surveillance region extends to not only an indoor space but also an outdoor space. That is, the surveillance system receives an image which has captured an indoor surveillance region from a camera installed in an indoor space, and receives an image which has captured an outdoor surveillance region from a camera installed in an outdoor space.
Generally, a reception signal strength of an indoor image is stronger than a reception signal strength of an outdoor image. However, in the case where a gain value of an image receiver is set based on a strong reception signal, an outdoor image signal is classified as noise and is not provided to an operator. In contrast, in the case where a gain value of an image receiver is set based on a weak reception signal strength, connection of an indoor image signal is limited and thus is not provided to an operator.
Therefore, introduction of a surveillance system which may provide indoor image signals and outdoor image signals to an operator without exception may be required.